


With Clarity I Can See His Soul

by Niteshayde (wrenwyn)



Series: The Life and Times of a Super Hero in Post Wall Dublin [5]
Category: Dani O'Malley - Fandom, Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenwyn/pseuds/Niteshayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of The Life and Times of a Super Hero in Post Wall Dublin.  Non of these characters belong to me.  They are all the intellectual property of the illustiuous Karen Marie Moning.  I just wanted to take them for a swim.  (Anyone want to see Ryodan in a speedo?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> My deepest apologies for taking so long. I lost my way; I lost Dani's voice (and still don't think I got it back) but I didn't want to leave you hanging. Chapter five will be in several parts. I'm actively working on it now but I wanted to leave you the first part. Have faith in me. I will finish this fic. I promise on the life of my dog.

I’d like to tell you that I fast-mo’ed it to BB & B without fuss or muss, but as in all things Post Wall Dublin, not much happens as planned. I slow-mo-it-joe, even though I’m stuffing chocolate in my face as fast as I can chew it, and take my time. I guess the after effects of the spell are taking their toll. I tell myself that I’m storing up my energy, and almost believe it. 

Fecking Ryodan, taking my fecking memories. For as much as I want to be by his side, see him with these new, informed eyeballs of mine, I’m equally pissed at him. Master manipulator he is, I’m gonna pop him a good one when I see him. When I feel up to it. Like, tomorrow... or maybe the day after.

I reach up and touch my nose, feeling for blood, as I walk. Dry as the desert, good! I feel left over memories pushing against my brain, and I know it’s only a matter of time before I’ve got to chill somewhere and let this spell finish its work. They’re poison in my body, and they gotta come out, but first things first. Ryodan. Gotta see, gotta talk to, gotta maybe cop a feel, and definitely gotta yell at the big boss man.

I turn the corner a few yards away from the bookstore when I hear it. Loud crashes, and shattering glass filter through my haze. The street sounds like a battleground. The entire fecking building shudders with the impact of whatever’s going on inside, and I instantly know I was right; Ryodan came to find Barrons for some payback. 

I square up my grid and prepare to fast-mo, readying to charge into what sounds like the mother of all brawls, when a huge projectile blasts out the front store window, flying across the street, and slamming full force into the brick building opposite. Shards of glass spray the pavement, and narrowly miss me. I back-peddle, out of the maelstrom, sword in hand, and brace for combat. I’m not entirely sure I’m not stepping in the middle of a fight I’d be far wiser to stay out of, but being wise was never my forte and probably never would be. If I’d learn anything over the last few months is that intelligence and wisdom are two different animals.

“I hope I’ve made myself clear...” Ryodan says as he steps out of the broken front window. “And trust that I won’t ever have to tell you again.” He stops abruptly when he sees me. “God damn it, Dani! Don’t you ever do as you’re told,” he shouts in that annoying way of his to never inflict inflection into his questions. His face is battered; upper lip split and bruising; eyes black from a broken nose, which is still bleeding. His beautiful face is a mess. Were bruises always this sexy?

“Not usually,” I answer. Movement to my left draws my attention away from Ryodan, focusing on the huge mass he blasted out of the store window. 

“Barrons!” I explode, and race over to him. 

Barrons sits up, brushing dirt and glass shards from his clothes, his expression as impassive as ever. His right eye is black and blue, nearly swollen shut, and the cut above it seeping blood down his face. He glances up at me, a sliver of a smile curving his lips. It’s so subtle that if I weren’t paying such close attention to him I’d have missed it. I reach out, and he takes my hand. I pull him up. I’m fully aware he rose under his own power, but it’s balm to my soul he allows me the illusion of helping. 

“What the feck are you two doing?” I scold, glaring at Barrons first before turning my wrath on Ryodan. I brave a look at the bookstore and from what I can see from the street, it’s destroyed. I walk toward the gapping window, chunks of glass crunching under my feet, and peer in the impromptu opening. Books are flung this way and that; shelves are broken and bookcases busted beyond what I would think could be repaired, their wooden chunks littering about the floor. The far wall is host to dominoed bookcases, the contents lying in messy piles on the floor. Totally destroyed. 

I hold back a whimper, cause I’m tougher than to let the destruction of my beloved place make me cry like a baby, especially in front of these two, and choose to sigh instead. Mac is going to fall out of her fecking tree when she sees this. She loves this place even more than I do. 

“I knew you two eejits were gonna clash swords, but I didn’t expect this!” I turn and give them each a look I know would melt the faces off most. Then I square up, facing the instigator of all instigators and blast him full force with a fury that continues to grow. “This is a gross overreaction, Ryodan!”

Barrons approaches me, and I look up, up and up to meet his gaze. “Give him hell, Dani,” Barrons murmurs for only me to hear and chucks me under the chin. I try not to smile but it’s nearly hopeless. I’ve come to realize over the years that a chuck under the chin is considered high affection from the nine. I nearly giggle when I think I just got a cuddle from Uncle Barrons, but remember I’m hard as nails and stifle it. 

“I’m certain Miss Lane will be paying you a visit in the near future, Ryodan. She doesn’t take kindly to fisticuffs in her bookstore.” Then he’s gone. The tingling zap I feel when around the nine begins to fade as Barrons disappears into his office, only to grow stronger as Ryodan walks up behind me. 

Barrons isn’t getting off that easy. He’s sharing culpability, as far as I’m concerned.

“Takes two, Barrons. She’s gonna be equally pissed at you, too! Don’t doubt it!” 

Ryodan turns me around, reaching for my chin and tilting my face up to look directly at him. I try not to squirm under his examination but my heart is slamming in my chest, and I dry swallow. Looking directly at Ryodan for any length of time is like looking into the sun, he’s all you can see until you go blind from the sheer brilliance of the man.

“You’re not even done,“ he says, disgusted. “Why the hell did you leave the safety of your rooms, and where the hell is Lor.” 

“He’s on a date, and don’t get your knickers in a bunch, boss,” I say, trying flip and easy, glad my voice holds steady and doesn’t shake from nerves at being this near to him. Last time I was, I was naked, save for a bit of thong, snuggled in his arms. Yes, covered in blood, but I distinctly remember bare breasts against the fine cotton of his designer shirt. 

“I was safe. Fade followed me here.” I jerk my head left, indicating Fade’s perch somewhere above and behind me. “Why the feck did you destroy the bookstore?”

“You should have never left Chester’s,” he says, ignoring my questions. ‘Why didn’t you stay in your room. You’ve got more memories that need to climb out of that stubborn brain of yours, and you need a safe place to do it. Why don’t you ever listen to reason. I swear to fuck you would frustrate a macarrite.”

“A what?” I return, and stop abruptly when I realize I don’t care. “Never mind! I am so fecking pissed at you right now I could clobber you up myself,” I shout. “You took my memories. You cast a fucking spell on me and take my memories! Why! I need to know why and you need to tell me. Now… or it won’t only be Mac you need to fret over!”

“I'm not fretting over Mac and I'm not fretting over you because you are not leaving my side. EVER!.”

"Yeah, like that's possible!" I ignore the zing I feel in my gut at his words but you know, once the butterflies are freed it’s hard to get them back in their cage.

“You want to be my mentor,” I continue, interrupting him when he opens his mouth to respond, “you want to train me and keep me safe. You earn my trust only to piss it down the drain!” I’m shouting when I say, “Taking my memories corrupted the very nature of who I am, Ryodan! Without memories we’re just carbon, water and gristle. I don’t even know who I am anymore.” I wasn’t exactly expecting to have this argument in the middle of the street, but sometimes you gotta let it out when the mood strikes. Besides, Ryodan and I haven’t had a good blow out in a while. We’re due, him and I. 

“Come on,” he insists, “You need to be in bed.” He turns in the direction of Chester’s and starts walking away, like I’m some obedient puppy and I’ll just follow him like a good girl.

“Well, you need a thorough beating, looks like Barrons missed a few spots.” I turn away from him and start to walk back through the broken window of B B & B, not really certain what I’m planning. I’m so tired I only want to lie down but the bookstore is trashed, and that includes all the furniture. I sigh. Mac is going to be devastated. Men! They’re so fecking stupid. 

Ryodan comes after me, turning me around, he lifts me up and noodles me over his shoulder. “You’re coming with me. Barrons can fix whatever is broken, he always does. Stop worrying about Mac and the store. They’ll both be fine.”

I struggle in his grip. He’s walking us back to Chester’s and I hear a loud guffaw from somewhere to the left.

“Feck you, Fade! Mind your own damn business!” I shout. “Ryodan put me down! I’ve been cooped up for days. I need some air.” He doesn’t need to know that I needed him, and that’s why I’m out and about. I keep that bit to myself. 

He keeps walking, ignoring me, the dickhead. I want to put up a fight. I want to break his hold and vault to the ground and fight him. I’m furious and Ryodan is going to feel how pissed off I am at his underhanded meddling. I thump my head lightly on his back in burnt out frustration, then, finally, sigh and wrap my arms tight around his waist, resting my head against his strong, solid back. I feel his left arm tighten around my legs, while he grabs hold of my locked hands with his right, stroking my wrists and forearms with his fingertips. I sigh again. What’s a girl to do when she’s where she wants to be? 

Ryodan’s gate is rhythmic, the gentle sway of motion relaxes me like drugs never could, and I press a kiss onto the small of his back and rub my cheek against him. I think I hear him growl, sorta feel the vibration of it through his shirt, but I’m not sure. Probably imaged it. 

“Where are we going?” I’m not tracking his reply as sleep creeps through my conscience mind. 

“My place,” Ryodan answers but I don’t hear him because I’m already under. 

…and waves of memories assail me once again.

 

 

I’m in my room, holding a pill bottle, turning it this way and that. I listen to them clatter in the bottle. I pop the cap off and sniff. Truth? They fucking stink; no really, feck doesn’t cover it. Only cuss word that will define the magnitude of their stench is ‘fuck’. They smell like farts and stale beer. No wait! They smell like farted stale beer out of some 90-year-old fat dude, with gangrene, dying from cancer and bad decisions. 

When Dancer created the pills he said to use them only if it were life or death, ‘cause he really didn’t know the over all damage they would cause. He thought they’d be safe but he wasn’t positive. I’d taken one pill to see if it would work. It did. Dancer is brilliant! If anyone could develop a pill to turn you invisible it would be him and even years after I’d seen my last of him I was sure they would work still. 

I leave my room and fly up the numerous flights to Chester’s. I peer out the door. No ones around this late in the morning. If I time it right, he’ll be perusing the bevy of waitresses for his morning repast. I wanna puke at the thought but choke it down and pop a pill instead, waiting inside the top of the stairwell. It tastes as bad as it smells and I nearly puke anyway. But I’m determined for my plan to succeed, so by shear force of will my stomach settles. 

Shit! There’s Lor! Feck, fecken’ feckers! I slam my body into the corner of the stairwell, hunkering down so when the door opens I’ll be behind it. Staring at my hand I chant silently, ‘fade, please fade… fade now. Now! NOW!!’ I hear the doorknob turn, the hinges squeak as he pushes the door open.

“I’m checking on her now. I’ll bring her back.” I hear Ryodan’s rumbly voice but I can’t make out the words. “I’m sure she’s fine.” He’s not even completely through the door when my hand disappears from my sight, followed quickly by the rest of me. Lor fast-mo’s down the stairs none the wiser.

Now, I’ve been around Lor and Barrons while I was invis the last time and they didn’t seem to sense me, so I hypothesized Ryodan wouldn’t either. I had to make it into his office before he did. I was going to peep, like a total creeper, on him and his latest. I know! It’s fecked of me, but I had to know… things. Like was he tender with them? Did he show them affection? To say I felt eaten up with jealously would be the understatement of the century. My gut churned every time he nodded down to someone. I had to know what he was doing with them. 

I guess I was past lying to myself. I did care about him and thinking about him touching someone else made me sick inside. Jo was bad enough. Well, I guess Jo was the worst of it, but they were through now. Of course that didn’t stop him from finding new conquests. I can’t even say I blamed the women that agreed to be with him, when I was among them.

Ryodan’s voice filters through the door drags my thoughts away from the dank and back to the mission at hand. I stand and slowly open the door, hoping that Shadow oiled it last week, like he said he would. You don’t pay attention to small noises until you’re not allowed to make any. The hinges are quiet while I push the door just a little bit further and slip through. I make a quiet dash passed Ryodan while he’s checking out the hub of the club.

I enter his office quick as the Flash. Empty, perfect. But I’m not even situated yet when the door slides open again. I brace myself on the other side of Ryo’s desk and wait, breathing as quietly as I can. I wanted to be on the other side of the room when this went down but there’s no time for that now. 

Danessa Don’t-know-don’t-care-what-her-last-name-is walks in, hips swaying, tits bouncing, face beaming and sits her ass in my chair, looking back at him as he steps through the door, smashing his palm on the panel to close it solidly behind him. What the feck? He couldn’t have picked a chick that didn’t look like she was manufactured at the Barbie plant? Plus the fact she’s sitting her ass in my chair! Remind me to wash that thing before I sit in it again, K? 

“Did I say you could sit?” Ryodan barks at Danessa. I jump, not expecting him to shout at her.

“Sorry, boss,” she purrs and stands. “What can I do for you?” Christ on a Christmas cracker! Did she think she was being subtle?

Ryodan moves deeper in the room and stands behind his desk. He looks pretty pissed. Maybe I missed “breakfast” ‘cause this doesn’t feel very sexy. Unless he always yells at his breakfast before eating it? I nearly snicker, but stifle it in time. 

Ryodan sits in his chair and hits the intercom. “Lor, Fade, now!” In a blink of a moment Lor and Fade stand like intimidating bookends on either side of Danessa, each grabbing her by her biceps and hoisting her so her toes grazed the floor. Lor shakes his head at Ryodan. No, he didn't find me in my room, did he?

“What the fuck?” she said, her voice shaking. “I thought it was going to be you and me, boss. I wasn’t expecting a foursome. I’m not really into that, but I could be talked into it, if that's what you want.” 

“Shut up! Lor if she doesn’t keep quiet shove someone in her mouth so she will,” Ryodan orders. Lor grins, ear to ear, and I can nearly hear his thoughts.

Well, this is certainly something different. I wasn’t expecting an interrogation. Ryo doesn’t allow me to see this part of his business. I can’t even imagine what she could have done to piss him off this much. Guess I was going to find out though.

“In this city, I am judge and jury. You’re flanked by two executioners. You’ve got one chance to come clean. If you tell me the truth things will go easier for you. If you lie to me, you’ll be tortured until you tell me what I want to know. We’ve been doing this a long time. We have compassion or remorse, and we don't make mistakes. You won’t die before we’re ready. Trust me when I tell you – we can hold out longer than you can. 

“Who put the hit out on Dani?”

Wait? What? I’ve been on the Unseelie’s most wanted for years. This shouldn’t have been anything new to Ryo and the boys. I move slowly to stand closer to Ryodan. I cross my arms over my chest, feet planted, and tuck my chin down, eyes up. Too bad no one can see me ‘cause I look badass.

“I don’t know much,” she says, her voice small, all traces of seduction gone from her tone. “One of the princes caught me outside, asked if I knew her, how often I was in contact with her and offered me a ticket to Faery to kill her.” She takes a deep, steadying breath and continues. “I told him I’ve never killed anyone and that I didn’t want to hurt a little kid.”

Little kid? Who the feck is she calling kid? I’m almost eighteen, Bitch.

“He grabbed me by the throat and said he’d kill my parents if I didn’t do it.” She was visibly shaking. “I only just came in when you called me up.”

“What were you planning to do?” Ryodan asked quietly. 

“I was going to do it.”

Well, that was a ballsy thing to admit, though she just sealed her fate. Death by Ryodan… there are worst ways to go. He’ll probably make it quick.

“How long did they give you.”

“He didn’t say. Only told me to do it soon.” Her eyes are swimming with tears. “How did you find out?”

“I know everything,” he tells her. “Lor.”

He shakes his head. Lor didn’t find me in my room when Ryodan sent him to find me. Shit. I should come clean or he’s going to think I’m already dead. I’m open my mouth to speak when Danessa starts to laugh.

It’s a light tinkle at first, feminine and flirty. Not at all the reaction you’d expect when facing a death sentence. Lor and Fade both stare at her, like she’s lost her mind. Maybe she did.

“You understand nothing, oh king of all you survey,” she says. Have a little sarcasm with your breakfast. “She’s marked. She’s done.” She breaks Lor and Fade’s hold, grabbing them instead and slamming their heads together with more force than a normal human woman could ever hope for. They drop like lifeless dolls in a human heap at her feet. She watches them for a second longer, then lifts her head to grin at Ryodan. 

The look on her face chills me to the bone, and I step a little closer to Ryodan. I want to take his hand but don’t. Drawing her gaze would be a bad thing. 

Ryodan doesn’t look surprised. He continues to look at her… it?... with the same angry expression as before. 

“I can smell Fae, you know.”

I relax a little. Can’t get anything passed Ryodan. He knows everything. Sees everythi… shit. He probably knows I’m standing here next time him. I focus on him; take in the details. He’s standing, angling his body bit away from me, and putting him into position to protect me if she decides to attack. I sigh out loud and put my hands on my hips. So much for catching him doing anything. He smiles the tiniest little bit.

Then it happens. Before I can even comprehend what’s going on, she reaches for him, swiping claws the length of straight edged razor blades across as if to rip out his throat. In a blur he’s behind her, grabbing and twisting her around and in a blink of an eye, she’s dead. 

I walk around his desk and gape down at her body. There’s a tiny spot of blood on her shirt. That’s it. If it weren’t for her open, dead eyes staring out at nothing, I’d have thought she dropped a bit of marinara on her shirt.

Lor and Fade stand slowly, shaking their heads. 

“Fuck,” Lor mutters, rubbing the back of his head. “Was it really necessary to let her get the jump on us?”

“Stop being a baby,” Ryodan says, “take her out and dispose of her. Let people see you. I want those fucking would-be princes to know they’re not in charge.”

Fade picks up Danessa’s body and drags her out the door, banging her head against the wall as he goes. Lor grabs her feet but hesitates before the door can slide shut. 

“You sure she’s here?” Lor asks.

Ryo turns around, facing me directly, like he can see me. I glance down at myself. Nope, still invisible. I wave my hands in front of my face and see Ryodan through them. Why is he staring directly at my face?

“Positive,” Ryodan assures. Lor nods, and the door closes behind him. Locking Ryodan and I in his office. Alone. Together.

“If I weren’t so pissed at you for such a stupid stunt I would wonder how you were able to render yourself invisible.”

“If I weren’t so blown away that you can see through my invisibility, I’d be pissed that you can see me.”

Ryodan turns from me and walks over to the seldom ever used couch in the back of his office and sits, patting the cushion next to him. I don’t move. The chess set is on the table close by, ready for our next game. We haven’t played in ages.

“We playing chess?” I ask.

“Come here, Dani,” he says. He spreads his arms wide across the back of the sofa, dwarfing it so much I begin to think there won’t be any room for me. Unless I sit on his lap. Gah! I’m not going to sit on his… “NOW,” he shouts.

I slowly make my way over to him, dragging my feet across the glass floor. “How can you even see me,” I grouse. “No one else can.”

“I’ve tasted your blood, Dani. I know where you are every second, of every minute of every single, fucking day. I’ll always know where you are.”

Yeah, that didn’t sound ominous… not at all.

When I get to the couch I sit, as far away from him as I can. He may know where I am physically but he doesn’t know what I’m feeling or what I’m thinking. He can’t see the expression on my face. He can’t read my mind. I’m my own person and my thoughts and feelings are mine alone. He doesn’t know my secrets. He doesn’t know that being near him lately makes my breath come faster and my heart race. He doesn’t know that his breakfasts ties my gut up in knots for hours after, and I hate the thought of him touching some other woman. 

Which would lead an intelligent person to conclude that I wouldn’t mind him touching me. I swallow my spit wrong and start to cough. Slapping myself on the chest to knock things straight I feel Ryodan’s hand gently pat my back. 

“Swallow much, kid?” He makes it a question, which usually amuses but today annoys me.

“Well, if ya got something to say get to it,” I demand. “I got shit to do.”

“Other than spy on me. How interesting,” he says, his voice a purr to my ear. “I don’t want you to ingest any more of Prancer’s experiments.” 

How in the hell did he know this came from Dancer? 

“Because I felt you run by me, but I didn’t see you. The last time you went invisible you bragged he could do anything. It’s not rocket science, Dani.

“Stop reading my mind,” I say. He ignores me.

“Whatever he used to create the potion, made you ill last time. Don’t you remember?”

No. “I had a headache, that’s it. No big deal, Ryodan. I’m tougher than that.” Was it hot in here?

He fast-mo’s an arm out and grabs the back of my head, leaning forward while he pulls me closer. “You vomited for two days. You’ve already started a fever.” He’s still holding the back of my head with his right hand while checking my forehead with his left. 

“Ryodan, it’s not that big a deal,” I deny. I’m sweating down my face now, and I feel a little green. 

“What were you hoping to see? Why did you feel it necessary to render yourself invisible and sneak into my office?” He makes them both questions. No way am I admitting to him that I wanted to see him have sex. No fecking way.

But I gotta say something. Saying nothing is like telling him the truth. He’ll know I was jealous and that I wanted to see him. Seeing him with another was kinda like seeing him with me, in a twisted I’ve-got-to-much-time-on-my-hands kinda way; living vicarious and all that. What? I’m not a living vicariously kinda grrl.

I decided on the partial truth. “These pills really do make me sick, don’t they? I wonder why I didn’t remember that the last time I took them.” I fast-mo out of his office to the nearest bathroom to be sick.

I come out a while later visible and exhausted. My head throbs so badly I can hardly see. My knees give way and I slump onto the bed. In some part of my brain, I acknowledge that this is the room I recovered in when I nearly froze to death investigating the Hoar Frost King. This bed is so comfy I pull my legs up and lay my head down on the pillow. I feel so fecking shitty that I don’t even think about what might be sticking to the sheets. This room has to get a lot of action. I’d gak if I hadn’t already.

The door opens and Ryodan’s holding something, sitting down on the side of my bed. His hip is resting against my leg and for a moment I feel better. He’s here, I’ll be OK. 

“Fuck,” he says, and brushes my hair off my face. My skin is dry now, but I’m hot and disoriented. 

“I threw up,” I tell him. “I’ll be fine.” My words are slurry, and my tongue feels thick in my mouth. Not really like a tongue at all.

He lays a cool, damp cloth on my forehead. It smells like mint and green tea and something less pleasant. I roll onto my side, curling around his body and rest my head on his thigh. I start to shiver. This sucks. I feel like I’m dying, but I’ve got the flair for the dramatic, so I gotta be over reacting. Right? 

Lor rushes in holding a book so big that even I can see it. 

“Check the palms of her hands!” Lor shouts. Lor doesn’t shout, ever, but especially not at Ryodan. Shit is getting real. Ryodan pulls my hands away from my chest and gently opens my fingers. “Black spots?” Lor asks. “Fuck! OK, she’s poisoned. Let me get the others,” and he leaves.

Ryodan continues to brush my hair back from my face, soothing me; the rhythmic motion a kinda hypnosis. I look up into his face, ‘cause I mean, who wouldn’t? He’s a fecking god for feck sake. His eyes are glowing red. I blink and they’re back to their normal colour. Must have hallucinated.

“I’ll be OK,” I assure again. I’m not too sure who I’m trying to make feel better, him or me, but I guess it doesn’t really matter. My voice is soft and girly, and I kinda want to wince at the lack of strength or conviction behind my words, but it’s too much effort.

In the softest voice I’ve ever heard Ryodan use he says, “If he’s killed you, I will pull his intestine out, foot by foot, wrap it around his neck and choke him with it.” He leans down and touches his lips to my forehead. He doesn’t draw away, but rests them there.

“…be fine, Ry, no prob. Just…tired,” I say, haltingly. My brain is a bit muddled but I’m thinking clear enough; I know the words I want to say. Why can’t I say them? Did I stroke out? My gaze flies to Ryodan’s face, alarm coating my expression. I don’t worry about much in this life. No point in it really. Shite will turn out like it’s meant to, but I will say I’m concerned. ‘Cause I think this is it. “Ry?”

Our gazes meet and we know that we’re on the same poisoned page. 

“Lor is researching,” he assures. “We don’t have much experience with poisons but we’ll find the antidote.”

“Poison?” I feel weaker. By the second, I’m getting weaker. I feel stupid, too. I’m going to fecking die because I wanted to see Ryodan boink some bimbo. ‘Vicarious’ was never my thing. I did the living all on my own! Being to scared to jump the man myself was going to be my downfall. Oh, the humanity.

I lay back on the pillow and look up at him. I feel tears pushing out of my eyes. Must be the poison, 'cause I never cry. I snicker weakly, knowing I’m about as wuss-puss as a body can get right now. But you’ve got to give a girl a break. It’s hard to leave the party when it’s in full swing… and you’re still seventeen. I’m having too much fun to leave, but I might not have any more say in it. 

“Ry,” a fat tear slides down my temple as I grab his hand and lace my fingers with his, pulling him closer. He leans down, bracing himself on his elbow by my head. If I had to choose a word to describe his expression it would be tender. Can’t say he’s ever really looked at me that way before, but I guess I’ve never died before.

“So glad,” I start to say, gripping his hand as hard as I can, which is probably weak as a kitten, ‘cause my get up and go has shit the bed. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” my voice stilted and breaking. I’m crying now, for real, no excuses. No bluster. Just me and overwhelming sadness to leave people I want to stay with forever. I love my life. There were so many more adventures to come. 

He buries his hand in my hair, cradling my head. His fingers are softly rubbing back and forth, back and forth. It’s nice, comforting. Which is like a goddamn miracle ‘cause how many times have you heard me call Ryodan ‘comforting’?

“We will find a way, Dani. You are not going to die,” he tells me, his voice strong and certain.

“You’re adorable when you lie, Ry-o-dan,” I say. I grab his shirt sleeve when the first cough explodes out of my mouth, spraying blood across both of us. Ryodan pulls me up, dragging me over his lap and settles me against him.

“Sitting up will help, you’ll breathe easier,” he assures. I lay my head on his shoulder. Focusing on him helps me channel the pain I barely feel now. When poison hits your immune system, one is much like another I imagine… your doom.

Respiration slows… heart rate quiets… blood flow stills…

I smile. A mega-watt bright white and slowly tilt my head back ‘til I can look him in the face. His eyes burn into mine and I’m not even startled by their red glow any longer. I’ve never really been a person who gives fear much thought but the time for it now is gone.

Ryodan smiles warmly back at me, and I see his fangs. Why they’re a comfort to me is a mystery, but they are. One of my first memories of him is of his fangs. I didn’t believe they were real at the time. I guess they are. 

What I do know is that he’ll be OK. He’ll go on, they all will. And maybe, if the universe isn’t a total fecker, I’ll be able to watch over ‘em, or watch from under ‘em. Depends where I’m going.

“Ryodan?” He glances at the door where he expects Lor at any second, then back at me. He gently pulls me closer, his hand holding my head, ‘cause my neck doesn’t work any more, and wraps his other arm around my back. He brushes his lips against my cheek, a light skating over my heated skin and rests his cheek against mine. With my mouth close to his ear I whisper, “I love you,” before I die.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own them. Karen Marie Moning does -- all the credit for these fabulous characters goes to her. I only play with them.
> 
> Thank you Tranquil, for your awesome beta read and edits. Without you, Ryodan's penis might still be hanging out of him pants.
> 
> Without further ado...

Chapter 5 part 2

I know it sounds dramatic, but really I was on the bed one minute and standing beside it the next. Looking down at your corpse is fecking creepy as hell, I gotta say. Ryodan’s holding my body, red eyes wide, and I hear him snarling. I’ve heard him growl any number of times but this is a lip raising, head shaking-like-he’s-got-something-in-his-mouth-and-he-needs-to-break-its-neck, snarl. He pushes his body full on the bed and leans back against the headboard, my body across his lap, clutched to him tight; no one is taking me away. 

I step closer to him, reach out and touch his shoulder, to assure him I’m OK. I’m like standing right next to him, so how can I be anything else, right? But my hand slides through him. 

“Ryodan?” I reach out to cup his cheek, to feel the velvet of his skin and the slight stubble of his jaw. My hand passes through his head, like he’s a hologram. My heart kicks up, beating faster, and alarm rages in my gut. “Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, Ry. Am I really dead?”

Looking back, I know it’s ridiculously stupid to have it dawn on you that you’re dead when you can no longer touch stuff, and you’re staring at your dead body, but it’s a lot to take in, trust me.

Seconds pass, or maybe it’s minutes, I’ve got no clue. I can’t sense time any more. Ryodan is crooning to me, like growl singing… I don’t know, never heard him do it before. It’s beautiful and I feel my pulse slow, a calm kinda wrapping around me. Is he doing it on purpose? Does he know I’m still close?

He rocks me back and forth. I really wish I were there, instead of here. Regret stabs me with ten arrows in the back. And then it dawns on me, like a new bulb in the socket of a brand new lamp. The light is blinding and I wonder why I didn’t read my actions as clearly in life as I do now in death. 

I didn’t take that stupid pill and go invisible so I could watch him have sex with another woman. Seeing him intimate with someone else was slowly killing my spirit, defecating on my soul. Look. Accepting you love someone after thinking you hated them for so long is one thing. To be so wrong about a person, so very blind, is a bruise to the ego. But when you’ve finally accepted your feelings, or at least you’re trying to, and you see him boink another... it’s earth shattering. Way worse than when the walls fell. Way. 

No, I wasn’t going to watch. I was going to sabotage. I was going to burn that man’s breakfast, any way I could. Flip the desk; trip her, punch the bitch in the face, goose him, tackle him, kiss him! I don’t know! Something! I would have thought of something!

Feck! 

“Wow,” I say out loud, “way to go about things, Mega. Guess this joke’s on me.”

“Your sorrow over your demise is my day of happiness, Danielle Megan O’Malley,” a deep voice whispers behind me. I whip around, startled. “Allow me to introduce myself! I am Peter Pettigrew.” He bows his head, drawing his arm up and resting his hand on his chest. When he straightens he’s like eight feet tall. I’m used to being surrounded by tall men. Ryodan and the rest are well over six feet but they’ve got nothing on this dude. I suppress a total body shudder. The room just got cold. 

Pin stripe black suit, check.  
Black high collar shirt, check.  
Black tie, check.  
Top hat, check.  
All facial features in their proper place, check. Good. ‘Rule out the Fear Dorcha.’

“You don’t look like a rat. What house were you sorted into?” I ask, trying to keep my voice steady. I may have just died but I’m no wimpy chick, scared of the Grim Reaper. Yeah, I know who he is. Ryodan’s described him enough over the years. I glance back at Ryo, just to check in quick. When the feck did he grow horns!?

“My name is very hard to pronounce. I like to make people feel comfortable.” He pronounces ‘comfortable’ emphasizing every single syllable. I think it’s gonna take forever to have a conversation if he continues to talk so slow. 

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, that’s why you’re wearing all black, taller than a skyscraper, and… grey. Your skin is grey, yeah? To make peeps feel at home. Nice suit, sure, but don’t you think it’s a little cliché?” I walk over and reach up. He bends a bit and I pluck his hat from his head and put it on mine. I don’t know where I got the balls, but I go with it.

He throws his head back and laughs, his mouth opening wide, grin splitting across his face, eyes closed in mirth. He sounds rather mad. Nails down a chalkboard, shattered glass, mad. I take a step back, then plant my feet and brace myself. I don’t notice that Ryodan’s head’s come up… he’s staring at the spot where ‘Peter’ stands.

“You were funny the last time we met, too, young Dani. I was so looking forward to seeing you again. I didn’t even have to wait long.” He steps closer as he speaks. When he’s just a few feet away he bends down and whispers in my ear. “You’re very accommodating.” He plucks his hat off my head to place back on his own.

Wait, what? 

He hops into the air and a chair appears under him. He sits. “Your turn.” He waves his hand in the air rather like the Queen, and then I’m sitting, too, a chair appearing under me. 

“Allow me to explain,” he starts. “’No there is too much,” he says in a Spanish accent. “Allow me to sum up.’” He cackles, hand covering his mouth, like he doesn’t want me to know he’s laughing. He wipes a non-existent tear from his eye. “I love that movie.”

“Princess Bride is a classic,” I confirm. Together we say, “Marriwage.” We look at each other startled, then snicker in unison. 

Do you know the definition of creepy? Some probably think it’s the same as scary. I suppose that can be true, but I see it differently. Creepy to me is not being able to tell if something is a threat or not. That’s how I feel about ‘Peter’. I can’t read him and it’s unsettling. Sharing a laugh with a skeletally thin, eight-foot tall dude who claims you’ve met before because you’ve died more than once, while currently watching your corpse start to rigor can only be described as creepy.

It was years ago that Ryodan started to warn me about the Reaper. He told me he couldn’t be trusted; he’d lost his way eons ago, and didn’t help ferry souls to heaven any longer. He was corrupt, distorted, and I was to stay far away. I’d thought it weird at the time. After all, why would Ryo be telling me to stay away from a threat I’d only ever meet if I died? 

Well, I know now, don’t I?

I decide to be candid. What can it hurt? I’m already dead.

“Ryodan warned me ‘bout you,” I tell him. “He acted like he knew I’d meet you sooner or later.”

“Of course he knew, sweetling. Why did you think you didn’t cross over?” Suddenly our chairs are together, his face inches from mine. “He was there.” His lilty voice changes to grinding glass in my ears. I stifle a wince. “He cast some amazing magicks that day. Even I,” he points to his nose with a long, thin finger, movements slow and elegant, “was impressed.” He sits back up, crosses his legs, and swings his foot back and forth. 

I frown. I see flashes of him, like my brain can’t settle on one single image. One second he’s steady, in suit and tie, sophisticated, all unhurried movements, his voice a caress to my ear. Next he’s too long, with stretched facial features, and skeletal fingers. When his suit flashes from tailored Armani to dusty, torn black robes and back again, I get what’s happening. 

I cuff myself in the forehead. “Was I ever this slow?” I ask. “Your glamours won’t work on me for long, ‘Peter.’ I’m a sidhe-seer; I see through them eventually.”

He sighs. I nearly smile, he sounds so much like me. Raising his arm he flattens his hand, palm facing him and draws it down and over his person, the glamour fading behind it. And there It sits, my very own grim reaper; dusty, black cowl, long robes, covered in cobwebs. He turns to face me. I can only see from his mouth down and it doesn’t surprise me I can’t see his eyes. If there’s no soul, what would you see when you look into them? I don’t want to find out.

I get the sense there’s no going back once that secret is out.

“Mind telling me your real name? Calling you ‘Peter’ is plain silly,” I tell him.

“You are not going to pronounce it,” He tells me, index finger raised, like he’s a teacher making an important point. “Human vocal cords aren’t adequate to negotiate the sounds required of my name. But you may call me Pymme, and that will be close enough.” He pats my knee. “Look,” he says and points down into the room.

We’re no longer in the same place I died, but in a lit cave. Not that I know it’s a cave, mind, but I sense we’re underground, and there’s torches for light. Stone walls enclose us and are rough-hewn, and even though I can’t smell the air I imagine it’s musty and dank. 

My body is laid out on a gurney or something. For a dead chick, I don’t look so bad. Except for the cherry cheeks, which are fading to grey; I guess that’s a good indicator that I was poisoned. 

‘Shit’, I think, ‘I’ll look like Pymme soon. Grey and dried up.’

“Where are we?” I wonder out loud. I don’t really expect an answer, so I’m surprised when Pymme responds.

“In the bowels of Chester’s.” He turns his cowled head my way and smiles. His teeth are huge, and creepy (which seems to be the theme to this entire experience). Yeah, you’d think teeth couldn’t be creepy unless they were like, sharp and pointy but these are. Ever seen human teeth on a teddy bear? It’s the same kinda thing, out of place and unexplainable. There’s nothing innately wrong with them, they just don’t match the rest of his face. “This is Ryodan’s power center. You don’t think he would leave it, do you?”

“I think Ryodan can do anything he wants anywhere he wants to do it,” I say. 

“You know, sweet girl, it is a beautiful thing, to love someone. It is divine and nothing to be ashamed of.”

Discomfort fills my gut. I’ve only just admitted to myself that I’ve got feelings toward Ryodan. Not sure I’m ready to discuss them with anyone, much less the GR himself. But since I’m dead and all…what’s the harm. 

“I love someone and died because I was stupid,” I explain. “Wasn’t all that beautiful.”

“You weren’t stupid, and it wasn’t love that killed you. You were jealous and didn’t know how to handle such a new and uncomfortable emotion. You’re seventeen; give yourself a break.

“Your jealousy didn’t even kill you. That would be Dancer,” he chuckles. “And we both know that Dancer’s life isn’t worth a pile of sticks to an oak tree right now.” 

I stare at him... philosophy and comfort from the Reaper himself. Kinda mind blowing, isn’t it? 

A loud bang drags my attention back to the room. All nine are there now, more somber than I’ve ever seen them. Lor is holding my hand to his chest. He’s at an angle from me, so I can’t see his face, but his head is bowed. He seems really upset. Ahhh. I sigh. I love Lor. 

Ryodan’s still half turned, into whatever the feck… I don’t have a clue, but his skin is darker than usual, his eyes are glowing red, and he’s got fecking horns… yup, I didn’t imagine them. He’s tucking my hair behind my ear, crooning to me. The rest are taking up positions around the gurney, Barrons at the head.

I wave. “HI BARRONS!” I shout. He looks pissed and I wonder if Mac went into the slivers again. Why else would Barrons be pissed? Nope, it’s not at Mac, ‘cause there she is. 

Mac flies into the room, plowing through Lor and shoving him to the side. She throws herself over my body, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me close. She sobs so hard she’s having a hard time taking in air. Barrons circles around the bed and rests his hand on her back, murmuring something in her ear, too low for me to hear. Barrons strokes up and down her back, giving her a minute to grieve.

My throat gets tight watching her cry. We had some rocky times, Mac and I, but I never stopped loving my big sis. I’m going to miss her so much, almost as much as Ryodan.

“We haven’t got much time for this to work,” Ryodan says, his voice strained, as he looks at Barrons. Mac looks at Ryodan and nods. Reaching a hand out, she gives his shoulder a squeeze. She doesn’t seem surprised by Ryodan’s current appearance, not at all. Odd. She must know something I don’t.

Barrons kisses her cheek and whispers again in her ear. She clutches at me for a second before letting my body rest back on the mattress. She leans in and kisses my forehead before Barrons turns her away and walks her to the door. She clings to him, her head buried in his neck. He rests his head on hers, arm tight around her, and I hear his voice drift up to where we’re sitting, floating on chairs near the ceiling. I wish I could hear what he’s telling her. 

Before they were a couple I wanted Barrons to be my first. Well, V’lane, too, but since he turned out to be a bad guy I got over him in fast-mo. But it was pretty clear, nearly from the start, that Mac had it bad for him. She didn’t trust him, she didn’t even like him, but she wanted him. I guess I kinda understand how that can be now. She makes so much more sense to me, than she ever did was I was thirteen. Hindsight must really be twenty-twenty.

Finally, she goes up on her toes, and they kiss. It’s a soft kiss, a sweet kiss, and I swoon a little. I knew Mac loved Barrons. It’s obvious, how fierce she fights for him, but I wasn’t totally positive that he loved her. Lusted after her, protective of her, sure. But love? I didn’t see it then. I feckin’ sure see it now. I’d pay money to hear him tell her. I hold my breath, which I probably don’t need to take any more anyway, and wait. 

She turns and leaves. I deflate. Oh well, it doesn’t matter. Actions speak. Words are cheap.

Barrons closes and locks the steel door, throwing a black metal bar across it. He moves back into position at the head of the gurney, the rest of the men taking up places all around it. Each has his place. Lor to my left, holding my hand. Ryodan on my right. He’s bent over, his hands gripping the sides of the metal frame so hard I can see the distortion from here. He’s bent the gurney! His head is down and I can’t see his face, but I hear the low growl, constant and deep. It must be from him, everyone else is silent. 

I brace myself, for what I don’t know, but something is gonna happen and it’s gonna be soon. 

Ryodan stands, rests his hand on my body’s chest, leans in and kisses me -- right on the lips. I stare down at him, stunned. He just kissed my dead body. I point at him and look at Pymme. He senses my gaze and looks at me, nodding.

“He loves you,” he tells me. I gape. “He does. Watch and learn, sweet, fearsome Dani.”

“You’re sure about this?” Barrons asks Ryodan.

“Duh,” Ryodan answers him. I snicker. Barrons looks at him, and frowns.

“You’re not thinking this through. You’re… emotional.” Barrons leans towards him, and braces his hands on either side of my dead head. “We can take time and plan. We can gain permission. She will grant it. You know she will.” 

Ryodan had been stroking my cheek while Barrons spoke, but now he raises his head. Eye to eye Ryodan says, “No.”

Barrons straightens and nods once. 

Lor goes back to his place next to me, and picks up my hand again. “Do we have to cast the spell, too?” His voice is as deep and grumbly as ever but he sounds so uncertain. My heart kicks up in tempo. Why would he sound uncertain? Cast a spell for what? I glance over at Pymme. He’s buffing his nails against his dusty robes.

“Yes, I’m sure. Goddammit, I’m sure. I’m positive. I’ve been living the last seventeen years of my life trying to take care of this female and I’m not going to fucking stop now. This time, we make it permanent and we cast the spell,” Ryodan insists. Ryodan hardly ever explains, but he’s explaining now. See? Creepy.

“But boss, she loves…”

“Enough,” Ryodan shouts at him. “I wouldn’t do it if it weren’t necessary. Do you think I want to? I fucking hate this but I don’t know another way!”

“She’s gonna be pissed. Her memories are everything to her. We play the ‘do you remember’ game all the time. If you take them away, she won’t be Dani any more.”

“Not true. I’m not stripping her of everything. I’m merely adjusting them, so she won’t feel…” He stops and lowers his head. He reaches out and cups my cheek, turning my stiffening neck, so I face toward him. He stares at me for what seems like hours but might only be seconds. He may be looking at my corpse but I feel like he’s looking right at me. “I need her to be strong and determined, like she was when I first contracted with her. I need her to look out for herself and make smart decisions. Her feelings for… her feelings are weakening her. She made a poor decision and it cost her her life. Never again. She will forget she loves me. I’ll wipe our personal interactions and affections from her mind. She will be the angry, cocky, strong girl she was. When she’s older and I feel she can handle them, I’ll release her memories back to her and she can do with them whatever she wants.”

Barrons says, “For the record you are fucking with something which is not yours to fuck. She will be ten kinds of furious when her memories are unleashed. Bring her back. Give her the gift we share, and leave it at that.” 

“I’ve made my decision, Barrons. Just do it.”

“Yes, it is my incantation to cast; runes added to my skin, for my spell. I do not condone this.”

“I care not. It’s happening; it must. Do it or get the fuck out.”

“The first sign I see her feelings for you still linger, or she’s troubled by the confusion she will inevitably feel, I begin the process of relinquishing them.” With his promise made, he placed his hand on my cheek and started to chant, his deep voice a low hum, filling the air. The others join in, their voices melding and winding around Barrons’. Different pitches, their harmony filling my brain with… euphoria. I sink into the chair replete, so at peace I could sit here forever and feel I lived a full and complete life. 

And I have, really. I may be young but I lived the shit outta those years. 

Pymme leans into me, his face close to mine, as we both watch the proceedings, like it’s the best movie on the face of the earth and I’m sitting with a buddy taking it all in. Our shoulders are touching, but I don’t feel uncomfortable about it. I think maybe Ryodan was wrong about him. 

“The first time was before, and the two brought you back,” Pymme explains. “This is the second, and he ups his game. There will be no third. Mind the dragons, for you know they wield your doom.” I pull my attention away from the nine and look at him. The companionship I was starting to feel is gone. Pymme is radiating menace and anger. “Again he robs me.” He straightens, and exhales long and slow. “I shouldn’t be surprised. He knew what I’d plan for one such as you. The fun we would have had.” He shrugs. 

I ignore this and ask, “When was the first?” 

“When Lor shot you.” He looks at me. At least I think he does. Since I still can’t see his eyes I’m only speculating. He faces me, so I guess that’s close enough. “You didn’t think you survived that, did you? The bullet fractured your sternum into shards of bone, which in turn blew through your heart. You expired on the table.”

I gape at him. “Holy shit.” I think back to when I awoke in my room, so whipped I thought I might never bounce back. “How long was I dead?”

“A few minutes. He wasn’t working the detailed spells they are now. Lor and Ryodan pulled that coup off all on their own. No, this, what they’re doing here,” he points to them, “goes against the laws of man… and nature, I might add, if I wished to blather on and on,” which apparently he did. 

“I’m a bit bitter you see. You are wonderful and I wanted your companionship.” At my surprised expression he said, “Your exploits are trumpeted for all to hear, those that have an ear to. You’re valiant and true, and it would have been fun to frolic away the eons with you.” He turns back to Ryodan and Barrons and sticks his tongue out at them. 

I laugh. He turns back and smiles at me. This time it doesn’t creep me out.

Their voices rise, the song swelling throughout the entire room. I’m mesmerized. I’ve never seen the nine do anything so cool before. Sure they’re totally kick ass, but this is amazing.

Barrons’ cups the sides of my face, his thumbs resting over my eyelids. Ryodan and Lor each have one hand over my heart, Lor’s on top of Ryo’s, like they’re protecting it from harm. All I can think is that this is the closest Ryodan’s come to coping a feel. Not that I’d really mind, but I am dead.

The rest of the nine surround the table, each with a hand lying against whichever body part they’re in front of; Fade and Shadow on my abdomen, the other four on my legs. 

This is weird. Some of these men I’ve only seen a few times in all the years I’ve lived at Chester’s. I don’t even know their names and they’re touching my corpse, working together to bring me back. I guess loyalty really does ‘know no bounds’.

Their song pulses toward the ceiling where Pymme and I rest on our fancy velvet chairs. It seems to have life’s breath, this mantra, chant, song, whatever it is. I don’t know what to call it because it’s none of those things and all of them at once. Their harmonies are so beautiful I feel my throat tighten again. It’s like the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard in my life and I don’t want to ever forget it. 

When the tingling begins it’s in my fingers, at the very tips. Ever slam your finger against the edge of a counter or something, that sting that tells you you’re alive? That’s what I feel, only it doesn’t hurt. I don’t even notice at first, it’s so subtle, but when it courses up my wrists and past my elbow I become aware of it. Soon, I feel that tingle through my whole body. It’s not uncomfortable, not really, but I’ll be glad when it’s gone. 

A jolt slams through my body. It stiffens my muscles and squeezes a tight scream from my throat. The roar in my ears drowns out their song, and for as much as I didn’t want to forget their melody, it’s gone. I don’t remember the argument. I don’t remember I died. I don’t even remember my own name.

I feel myself pulled from the chair in a free fall, though it’s so slow I’m not afraid. I glide closer and closer to the nine, to my body. My vision goes black, and I’m so cold. A cold like I’ve never felt. I worry I’ll never be warm again. I wonder if I’m going to hell after all.

Pymme calls out, his voice sounding a million miles away, “Bye sweet girl. For now.”

I wake up in my room. I yawn and stretch. “Hmmm,” I growl and snuggle deeper into the covers. Most comfortable bed, ever! Soft cotton sheets, snuggly blankets. I sigh and open my eyes. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and sit up. I feel fecking fantastic, like never better. What a good night’s sleep will get you, huh?

I drop my feet onto the carpeted floor. My room truly is the best place in the house! Well, of course Chester’s is the creepiest place on earth but among the apartments I mean... I’ve got the best. Ryodan’s is all grey and black and modern; glass tables and black sheets. Massive eye roll at him the first time I saw them. Could he be more cliché? 

And Lor! He’s not much better, but in the opposite direction. He’s got posters of the Playboy bunnies on his walls. I guess I should be happy he didn’t pull the centerfolds from Hustler to plaster all over. To each his own, but for feck sake I play videos with him sometimes and I don’t want to be looking at vagina while I’m trying to kill a zombie. Fade has Geiger prints all over the place. I mean, if ya wanna see creepy dudes just go upstairs. Fae are everywhere.

Hard pounding on my door jolts whatever thoughts I might have had of going back to bed right outta my head.

“OK, OK, I’m coming,” I grouse. “No peace!” I slam my fist into the panel to open the door, which slides open silently. Ryodan stands with Lor at his side. “The doors should “snick” like they do in Star Trek,” I say and back away from the door, giving them room to enter. “I’m gonna make that noise from now on every time a door slides open and closes. Be ready to be annoyed!” I grin. They don’t say anything; only stare at me like they weren’t sure what they’d find on the other side of the panel. “Hi, tall, silent dudes. What’s up? Is the game afoot?” I’ve been reading lots of Sherlock Holmes lately.

Ryodan steps closer and Lor slaps him on the back and leaves. 

“Good morning to you, too, Lor! Geesh, what’s his problem?”

As per usual, Ryodan doesn’t answer. He reaches out and grabs my chin tilting my face up, while he bends closer to look into my eyes. I open them super wide.

“Hi Ryodan,” I grin again. “I’m Dani.” I stick my tongue out and give him an ‘aaahhhh’. “Have you gone farsighted or something?” I squint at him. “How many fingers am I holding up?” I ask as I draw my hand up to my face, and flip him the bird. I’ve got an overwhelming urge to kiss him. When the feck did that start? I’ve never been attracted to Ryodan before! 

He lets me go and seems kinda relieved, but I’m clueless as to why. “What’s the plan today, boss?” I take a step back ‘cause he’s invading my personal space. I take a deep breath and hope that helps slow my pounding heart. Sure, he’s like the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, bar none, but I’ve never had any pitter-patter feelings about Ryodan. That kinda goes against everything I know to be true.

“Nothing on the agenda for today, Dani. Day off for you.” He feels my forehead. “You’re still a little warm. You were complaining of a headache yesterday, and you know the flu is going around.”

Was he for real? “I never get sick, boss, you know that. You don’t want me to patrol?” I had a headache yesterday?

“I’m giving you the chance to play video games all day. Or read. Or whatever, I merely ask you rest while you do it, here in your rooms.”

I narrow my eyes. “Since when do you ask me to do anything? Gotta say, boss, you’re kinda freaking me out right now.”

“Then I will order you to rest. Lor will bring food when you’re ready. I suspect he’s going to challenge you to a game of Mario Kart.”

“He’s been practicing,” I grin. My face is starting to hurt from all the smiling I’m doing but I’m so happy I can’t help it. I feel lighter than I have in forever. Ryodan is here with me, and I’m practically euphoric! I throw my head back and laugh. “I’ma gonna weeen!” I say in a perfect imitation of Wario.

Ryodan smiles at me, a genuine smile, a joyful smile. Haven’t seen many of those from him, if any, now that I’m thinking on it. He bends closer and whispers in my ear, “You didn’t hear it from me,” and my heart kicks up in my chest at the feather light touch of his breath on my skin. He stands to his full height and chucks me under the chin as he walks out the door.

________________________________________________

I sit up, startled and disoriented. Panic surges in my blood, choking off my air for a second before I realize I’m in no danger. I’m in the biggest bed I’ve ever been in, I-didn’t-even-know-they-made-beds-this-big ever. I’m still wearing my clothes, but my feet are bare. 

I scent the air. I can smell Ryodan is close. 

Uh, what?


End file.
